


Six Trillion Years

by Nighten_Gale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Denial, M/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation just for plot, modernau, ohmygod levi why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighten_Gale/pseuds/Nighten_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday during the afternoon Eren and his "band" play a song in the middle of the park. </p><p>Levi just happened to be around the area.<br/>That's when he questioned.<br/>Is reincarnation possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Trillion Years

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and click the word that's underlined to see the song, okie? :3
> 
> Update: Alright for some reason I used third person POV when switched to first out of fucking now where, so please if you he any pronouns or noun in general that's referencing to Levi just replace it or tell me to make my life easier ;-;

I sure as hell found it suspicious that there was a small crowd of people in the middle of the park. Well, not really considering it was the first time I've ever been here but still - it was weird as fuck.

So what's anything better than walking up to it all and finding out?

Well if you didn't notice, I did just that.

Shoving my way through the people without doing as much as saying two little words ("excuse me"), I found myself standing in the front. The others who seemed to have captured the eyes of many were standing, all spread out, throughout the small stage. It was interesting - really - because the man in the middle with emerald eyes and the most messiest brown hair I ever fucking seen in my entire life captured my attention within a single second. It seemed to me as if I've seen him before, but that was merely all too impossible; I just moved here. There was no way.

_But what if there was?_

He started to laugh with his group before tapping the microphone softly to fully capture everyone's attention, mine obviously included.

"A lot more people that usual," he chuckled out.

God, he seemed like a fucking nervous wreck. 

The brat turned to face a blonde boy with a petite figure (or I could just call him a coconut...) sitting behind a piano. He mumbled something to him (an "Are you ready?" it seemed like) and Coconut nodded with a smile.

Despite the fact that he's a really looking shy shit-fucking coconut, he can actually[ play the piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrwOWUUV_4o) really well. 

Emerald eyes softly grasped the microphone into his hands and started to sing a soft start to the song. That was when I had to admit, his voice sounded like an angel's. 

But then there was an immediate transition from a soft piano to drums, guitars, and a fucking fantastic voice. 

"Once upon a time and place unknown, lived a boy - forgot- and left all alone, no one knew what he could do or of this fairy-tale," he gasped for a small breath of air, "Probably since before the day I was born, call it fate but I was drowned with scorn, no one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek."

He continued singing, one hand now grasping the microphone as his face expressions now matched with the words he was singing. "I can't help my feeling sad," he fake pouted and tilted his head to the side before smiling, "Though I guess it ain't too bad. Calling from the setting sun... Took my hand and flew away!"

As fast as he could he took the microphone away from its stand, and  _jumped_ of the stage, surprising the audience. 

So... remember that nervous shit wreck I mentioned earlier? Yeah, he fucking evolved into this guy. 

"Tell me why! Tell me why, no one ever tells me why. Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing," he sang fast, but proud, "In the rain, all I feel, is this never ending chill! But a trillion trillion trillion years have let me feeling cold!"

He quickly jumped back to sit on the edge of the stage, and successfully did it in time to sing his next verse as if he didn't even stop to do the action, "Can I die? Can I die? I'm just waiting till I die, never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life. No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail, then it slipped into the seething sun and soon it sailed away!" 

A instrument solo played as the brat got off his ass to stand right back where he was in the beginning. He set the microphone on its stand again and let it stay there and he ran to catch the guitar that was thrown to him from the back of the stage. Returning back once again, he made it in time to sing again. 

"All this time, it bore right down to the core, all this pain had torn and it left me sore , right behind you had all this time been watching from my side. Cannot look, or hear, or speak to me, but you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?", I can't give and I wish I did, but I just don't have the tongue."

He held the microphone again, just like he had before, "Crave a home I've never had, though I guess it ain't too bad, "Let's just leave and go back home", take my hand and fly away!" 

Then, he started to play. He started to play his guitar; he started to sing; he started to show his real talent. 

It was fucking beautiful.

"Tell me why, tell me why! No one ever tells me why. Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things. On my own, never known of this light leading me home, but a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone," he sang stronger, his eyes narrowing at the crowd, but not in an intimidating way; like this was his long life goal; there was a huge amount of hope in his eyes.

""Can I try? Can I try? Never know until I try.", but they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life, in the rain, all we feel, is this never ending chill, but we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away!"

Drums, piano, guitar,  _everything._ They all played together on the stage with such confidence that it was just amazing. 

But it hurt me so much to feel that I've seen them all before.  _Shit, it's not fucking possible..._

"Day is done and soon the dawn will break, play till we'll drop so that we'll never have to wake, what if this place was made of only-"

_Me and you..._

"- me and you? If just the world and everyone would all go away, if just the world and everyone would all go away!" 

He sang his next words softly; a low, kind of whispering voice, "Tell me why, tell me why, a small voice will tell me why, not the voice of you or I but-" his voice suddenly growing louder, "-ALL MAN KIND!  Can't resist, we'll be missed that's a lie but I insist, that we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away! Tell me why, tell me why, though you answer to me "why?", what's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life! In the rain, I don't care, just as long as you are there, cause a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear!"

"Tell me why, tell me dear," his voice went high, "There's a ringing in my ear...-"

_Then we slipped into the seething sun..._

"- and finally sailed away!" 

The instrumentals then played once again and for the final time before it fully ended. It took time for me to notice, but the crowd around me seemed to have grown bigger between the time the song started and now. Many civilians were around to applause for the preforming group and then left without a second thought. I heard as those on stage said their 'thank you's and goodbye's and going to pack up. But fucking shit, I  _knew_ I knew these people, but god you don't know how much I wish I didn't. I didn't know their names , I didn't know anything  _but_ their existence. I have no idea why, but I'm afraid to find out who they are, or what they are to me.  _Especially_ the brat on stage.

 _I have to go,_ I thought to myself,  _I fucking have to._

Having only five people around me, I decided to get my ass out of there. I turned around and walked straight forward, almost hesitating to leave.

Well, fucking hesitating got me to make my stomach drop. 

"H-hey! Wait! O-Oh.. SHIT- S-Sorry- OW!" 

I blinked and turned. The fuck was-

"What is it, brat?"  _Murder me._ Oh my  _fucking_ god. I just had to respond to him. I  _had_ to because he was being a clumsy little shit and he ran into an old lady and got smacked in the head with a newspaper. 

_Great._

He stood in front of me but kept his distance. His eyes were narrowed, probably as a response to me calling me a brat but I didn't have anything else.

It felt  _right_ to call him that. 

"I just met you and my name's immediately brat?" He asked, offended.

"It sure matches you."

_No, no, no why are you talking to him._

He growled lowly, " _Fuck_ you already... I just wanted to ask you something."

My gaze finally moved up to his face and _that_ was when my eyes met the most beautiful emerald eyes, even more so beautiful because I finally got to see them up close. I've seen these eyes before; i've  _seen_ them. 

"What is it?"

_Ask me to go get fucking coffee._

_Ask me to go out to a restaurant._

_Invite me to your apartment._

_Hell, fucking ask me to smash watermelons with you._

_Just don't ask me-_

"Have we met before? I'm sorry if it's fucking crazy, but I really feel like I have. I'm Eren by the way."

My eyes widened. Memories. They all came flooding back. 

_No.. Not Eren. Not Eren. Not Eren-fucking-Jaeger. Not humanity's last hope. Not the fucking brat that could transform into a titan._

_Not my past love._

"N-No," I choked out. I need to move on. He doesn't need to know. "I have no idea what absolute shit you're talking about so if you excuse me..." I wanted to run. I wanted to run out of the area and drown into my pillows. I wanted to drink a cup of coffee and read newpapers like an old fucking man I'm supposed to be;  _god,_ if I wanted to do so much why couldn't I have just fucking moved  _faster._

"Wait-!" He called out, grabbing my arm. 

"Don't fucking  _touch_ me," I growled at him as I yanked my arm away.  _Fuck this_ , I thought.

"Corpral-"

_What?_

My eyes widened at him as he tried correcting himself.

"I-I mean..! Fucking  _shit",_ I heard him hiss. 

"You remember..?" I asked him quietly, almost whispering. The words slipped out of my mouth, but there was no going back now. I had to know  _now,_ fuck the consequences.

Eren's eyes widened at me, then he nodded, "Everything..." he said back in the same tone I used. 

My eyes narrowed at him cautiously. "Good," I said raising in a firm voice, "then you know that I have no fucking business with you anymore. It's in the past now. If you think we could have something in this life just because of what we had then, then you're  _wrong._ " _  
_

Falling in love with this man once again meant giving him a shitty life he didn't deserve. He deserved so much more than me. He had a high life ahead of him; he had a goal. And I didn't. I lived in a shit-fuck universe filled with black and gray. We lived in two completely different worlds, that's all. 

And our worlds could never collide. 

His eyes widened even more than before; he looked so scared. "Wait, no," his voice quivered, "Wait- Corpral, why-"

"It's just Levi.." I said, looking down. I couldn't meet his gaze anymore. If I did, it would threaten me to crawl back right into his arms.

Arms that once held me.. so tightly when I needed them to.

Arms that could just find their way around me at the most unexpected times. 

Arms that made me feel secure and safe. 

Arms that I should never be able to feel ever again. 

I turned around before he could say a response. He was choked up on words, I just knew it. So that made it a perfect time to walk away from him. 

I wasn't going to fall in love with him - not again.

No matter how much I wanted to..

"Goodbye, Eren." 

I just couldn't. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally reached the end of this little drabble. But I was wondering if I should make it longer, just to give Eren a chance.


End file.
